1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to wireless communications, and more specifically relates to the repeating of wireless transmissions.
2. Background Art
Wireless communications between electronic devices are becoming more common. One factor in the proliferation of wireless communication is the definition of a standard known as Bluetooth that specifies how wireless devices within a relatively short distance of each other can intercommunicate. Another standard known in the industry is IEEE 802.11, which is a higher data rate standard that has a longer range than Bluetooth. IEEE 802.11 has been called “wireless ethernet” because its data rates and range allows coupling many different computers together without cabling.
One problem that arises in some situations is that a wireless radio may not have the range to interconnect all of the components that need to be interconnected. For example, in a relatively large office building, a transceiver at one end of the building may not have sufficient range to communicate with a transceiver at the opposite end of the building. As a result, wireless repeaters have been developed. Known wireless repeaters are hard-wired to a power line, which requires a new electrical line or cord to be run. These repeaters are typically mounted high on a side wall. Because they are hard-wired, a power cord or line must be run to the device. When these repeaters are installed as an upgrade (i.e., not during the construction of the building), the wires are ofttimes run along the wall, making the wires very visible and unattractive. In addition, when these repeaters are installed close to metal objects, such as a metal stud wall, a metal roof, a metal desk, a metal filing cabinet, etc. the effective range of the repeaters may be adversely affected. Without a way to quickly and easily install wireless repeaters without hard-wiring in more convenient locations, the wireless industry will continue to suffer from inefficient and unattractive ways of extending the range of a wireless device.